


Sarang

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [9]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon, Birthday Party, Comfort No Hurt, Fever, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, M/M, Manga & Anime, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Hikaru is always the one who gets sick. It’s Kaoru this time.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Sarang

**Author's Note:**

> MY BOYYYSSSSSSSSS. ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎ I MISS THEM. Any comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated! Hope you liked this!
> 
> _"Sarang" (n): love; affection._

*

09\. Nursing The Sick One

Hikaru squints his eyes down at the thermometer in his hand. One of those cheap commoner ones Haruhi gave them.

"You've got a fever, Kaoru," he mumbles, sighing.

They were celebrating Ageha's birthday with their mother and father in the rose gardens.

Their adorable little sister, with her bright orange curls and milky-white complexion. And the infamous Hitachiin gold eyes. She silently ignored when a giggly Hikaru seized her and kissed her wetly on the cheek.

Ageha has always been _estranged_ to her twin brothers. Even since being an infant.

Before they could give her a present, Kaoru swayed and collapsed limply into Hayato Hitachiin's arms. Hikaru nearly dropped his sister, leaving her with a maid to rush over as their father worriedly called out Kaoru's name, patting his cheek.

Hikaru was the one who got sick growing up.

Always him.

To keep up the "Which One Is Hikaru?" game, they would pretend Hikaru was Kaoru for weeks so people would think Kaoru got the flu. But it was _never_ Kaoru. He _isn't_ someone who would allow himself to be sick, Hikaru insists to himself.

"Ss'okay," Kaoru whispers. He's cozy and warm under the quilts, shifting around drowsily. Trembling less. "I'll just rest."

Hikaru presses the backs of his fingers to Kaoru's forehead.

"Good," he declares, lowering his hand and pulling aside a quilt. Hikaru thrusts his legs under.

Kaory's fever-bright and golden eyes widen.

"No, Hika," Kaoru protests in a croak. Hikaru ignores him, his knee bumping up against his twin. "Don't get sick too."

"We share everything, Kaoru. We always have. " Hikaru's mouth twists in exasperation. "I'm gonna catch it anyway so who cares?" he grumbles. Hikaru peels off his jersey and the undershirt, leaving himself bare-chested like Kaoru.

_"I do…"_

Kaoru's voice trails off.

Hikaru swallows down emotions he's not quite ready to deal with.

"Someone's gotta take care of you while you're sick," he points out, flashing a toothy smile. Hikaru wraps his arms around his twin, cradling Kaoru in and lying his head on Hikaru's shoulder. "And I'm never leaving you, Kaoru."

It's worth seeing the _identical_ gleam of joy in Kaoru's eyes.

*


End file.
